etainfourfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of the Three Lakes
Discripsion of The Battle of the Three lakes The Three Lakes area is a place were the the heavest of all fighting between the Germanian Union, and Elvish lands, and then The Holy Elvish Empire, one and two. Breif History of the area The Three Lakes area is, just as the title saids they are three lakes in the middle of the Northwestern landmass making this a perticulerly bloody crossroads between the germanic peoples, and that of the elvish, there have been, to some accounts, over 358 battles in that area alone, and a estimated 1.5 billion deaths. Early on In the earlly years of civilizion around the three lakes area, the lakes were a place of gathering, and trading, and many believed that the lakes were the end of the world, and they are very large, so there is no wondering why they though that, thay are roughly that size of the country of moracco, on Earth. The first of many. In the year 1123, or 1124, the Germanian Kingdom, and the then much larger Kingdom of Euroes, were claming that the major port of Yhao was in their lands, and the other kingdom would say the same. Fights started to break out in the streets, when ever a knight or a group of the two kingdom came incontact with one and another. Those one-on-one fights, or small group fights, started to get bigger, and bigger, until they reached sizes that would destroy whole sessions of the port city, and this went on for more then 5 years. In 1128 the king of one of the kingdoms, we are not really sure which, sent one of their daughers to the other kingdom, to make some thing of a peace, while in enroute, the daughers were attacked, and killed, and bodies desacretaded, when the news got home, the king was enraged, and made his troopers march on Yhao on all sides, the city was sacked, and razed to the ground, and salted so nothing would grow there , and the outcome was never clearly documented. The First Elvish-Germanic War ( a.k.a EGW I) In the year 1852 the Germanians and the Elvish were not on talking terms, and this was do the fact that the elvish claimed that the Germanians, and taken a very holy actical of clothing from one of their many underground valts, and the Germanians keep saying that they didn't steal anything from the Elvish ( we now know that the Elvish were just saying that, so they could get a bit of coin as it were, becuase they were in somewhat of a depression) On October 17th 1852, the Elvish 6th "foot gridders" Corps invaded the City of Tyrannal, and they killed every man who was of the ages of 17 years old to 45 years old, for these are the ages men in the Germanian Union can be in the army, and this started the First Elvish-Germanic War, and the forst place each side put their eyes on was that of the Three Lakes area. The First real battle of the war in in the three lakes area, about 3 Kms south of the 724 year old reamins of the port of Yhao, and this was near a small farming house, owed by a man of the name Odon Hyde. men of the Union's ( Germanian Union) 124th" Blue Shadows" Infantry Company, and the Elvish 66th Jalkavaki Company met in the farmer's wheat fields, and they did so by accident, ( some say they bummed into one-and-another).